


Familial Relations

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 3.5 and slightly AU from Sister Evangelina's confrontation with Shelagh regarding the Jubilee. First attempt at a Call The Midwife Fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Sister Evangelina?’ Shelagh asked walking into the kitchen where the nun stood, deep in thought about something that was obviously troubling her deeply.  
‘Yes Mrs Turner?’   
‘First off, please, call me Shelagh. I know it goes against the usual protocol but we’ve known each other for so long now…’ The blonde trailed of, seeing the rapidly approaching steel in the Sister’s eyes. ‘Never mind, I was wondering if you’d mind if Timothy joined us for tea. I have some work I need to finish up and Dr Turner is on a late shift at the hospital.’  
‘Knock yourself out.’ Sister Evangelina shrugged, turning back to the sink.  
‘Thank you. Sister-are you alright? There’s quite obviously something on your mind.’  
‘I am perfectly fine young lady.’ She snapped stalking off. Shelagh considered following after her but felt it would be best not to get killed before she could dine with Timothy.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
‘Look what I found.’ Timothy Turner flew into Shelagh’s temporary office, hands cupped together. Suddenly realising that his step-mother was not the only occupant of the room he halted so suddenly he nearly toppled over. Jumping from her seat to steady him Shelagh scolded him-  
‘Timothy! You know you shouldn’t run so fast. You’ll tire yourself out. And you should knock, as you can see I’m not alone right now.’  
‘Sorry Shelagh. Sorry Nurse Trixie.’  
‘Apology accepted young man. What’s the excitement about then?’ He uncapped his hands to reveal a butterfly. ‘I found a live one!’ He exclaimed happily. Shelagh inspected it and a grin spread across her face.  
‘A pieris brassicae!’ He nodded enthusiastically. ‘Why don’t you go let it lose again? Let it enjoy the garden once more. I should be finished up with Nurse Trixie in about 5 minutes. You can come back and join me then if you’re bored, knock on the door first though.’  
‘Okay. Bye Nurse Trixie.’  
‘Goodbye Timothy. I’ll see you at dinner.’ He raced back out of the door. Shelagh sighed and rolled her eyes at his exuberance.  
‘You did hear me tell him not to run quite so fast didn’t you? That wasn’t just in my head?’ She asked Trixie who laughed.  
‘Ah the energy of youth. ’  
‘Indeed. Now I can rearrange the rota so you have Thursday off, is that acceptable?’ Shelagh asked returning to work.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
25 MINUTES LATER  
KNOCK KNOCK  
‘Come in, oh hello again Timothy. Bored already?’ Shelagh smirked as he stalked into the room and flumped into the chair across from her.  
‘Not exactly. There was something I wanted to ask you.’ He said nervously, shuffling around in his chair as if he could not get comfortable.  
‘What is it? Are you okay?’ She walked around the desk to sit in the adjacent chair.  
‘It’s nothing bad I promise! At least…I hope you don’t think it’s bad. I’ve been thinking-‘  
‘Yes?’ She grasped his hands and gently began stroking them with her thumb.  
‘And Dad agrees with me, said that so long as you’re happy he’s happy-‘He trailed off once more, looking down at his shoes.  
‘Tim you’re starting to scare me now. Whatever it is that’s troubling you, you can talk to me. Okay? I can help you if you’re having problems. Is it something to do with your legs?’ She asked voice tinged with mild panic.  
‘woulditbeallrightwithyouificalledyoumumfromnowonshelagh?’ He burst out in one breath.  
‘I’m sorry? I didn’t quite understand what you said.’ She said softly, not daring to believe what she thought she’d heard was what he had in fact said.  
‘Can I call you Mum?’ He said slower, still looking at his shoes. Shelagh gasped, her mind reeling. She HAD heard correctly.  
‘You…you want to call me Mum?’ She asked, eyes filling with tears at the thought. He looked up and balked.  
‘Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry. Oh gosh I’m so sorry Shelagh. I didn’t mean to insult you. Oh no please don’t cry. I so so sorry Auntie Shelagh. Forget I ever said that. Are you angry?’ He said panicking.  
‘I’m not crying because I’m sad or angry. I’m crying because I’m happy. So very happy. You really want to call me Mum?’ She beamed. ‘But what about your Mummy? I’m not trying to replace her.’  
‘Of course not. I still love Mummy, I always will but you’re my Mum. Even before you and Dad got mushy eyed with each other you were like a mother to me. You cook for me, you clean up after me, you look after me when I’m ill, you look out for me, you help me when Dad can’t, you help me with my homework and more importantly you love me and Dad. And we love you too.’ Shelagh burst into tears.  
‘Oh I do Timothy. I love you both so much. I’ve been so blessed that you let me into your life. Of course I want you to call me Mum. You’ve taught me what love is, I don’t need to be your biological mother to love you as if I was. You are, and always will be, my son and I love you.’  
‘I love you too Mum.’ He grinned throwing himself into her arms.  
‘Oh my darling sweet boy how wonderful you are.’ They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms until Timothy’s buttocks had gone numb. Slipping out to the bathroom Shelagh tidied herself up, although she had to reach the dizzying heights of Trixie level vanity, she had begun to take pride in her appearance since becoming Mrs Turner and thought that a bright red nose and puffy eyes would not be a good look for dining.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
‘And what have you been learning in school Timothy?’ Cynthia asked.  
‘Nothing.’ He grimaced.  
‘Timothy.’ Shelagh frowned at him.  
‘Sorry. Nothing to write home about Nurse Cynthia.’  
‘That’s not true Tim. What about your Egypt project?’ Shelagh smiled encouragingly at him.  
‘Golly, Egypt. That sounds bally fun. I’ve always wanted to visit.’ Grinning Timothy and Chummy struck up an animated discussion about the historical aspects of the country. Soon the pair was so engrossed in their discussion that food became a distant thought.  
‘Tim remember to eat as well as talk to Akela.’  
‘But you’re always telling to not talk with food in my mouth Mum.’ Timothy grinned. Everyone but Shelagh stopped and gaped at the pair. Had Timothy just called Shelagh Mum?  
‘Don’t be cheeky.’ She rolled her eyes affectionately; unable to scold the young boy who was so easy to love and who had so easily accepted her into his life to the extent he wanted her as his mother.  
‘Sorry. Can you pass the potatoes over please?’   
‘Here you go.’  
‘Thanks Mum.’ The pair suddenly realised that the entire table were staring at them.  
‘Do I have food on my face?’ Shelagh asked brushing a hand across her face.  
‘Timothy called you Mum.’ Jenny pointed out. Shelagh beamed, maternal love washing over the table.  
‘Yes, he did, didn’t he’ She said proudly. Timothy flushed bright red as the nurses and Sister Winifred began cooing.  
‘How long has that been going on for?’ Sister Evangelina asked, trying and failing to be nonchalant though it was clear to everyone that tears had pooled in her eyes.  
‘About an hour.’ Timothy shrugged. ‘I’ve wanted to for ages though.’ He admitted shyly, glancing at Shelagh who grinned back at him.  
‘And Dr Turner is okay with this?’ Sister Evangelina said cautiously. Timothy nodded.  
‘He knows I’ll never forget or stop loving Mummy. I’m just lucky enough to have two Mothers to love.’ He said, blushing again. It was all Shelagh could do not to hug her son once more but decided that Timothy wouldn’t appreciate being pulled into her lap in front of so many people he respected. She settled for squeezing his hand under the table. General conversation slowly returned to the occupants of the table but both Turners could feel the near constant glances of one person or another.   
As they began to clear away the table and start washing up Sister Evangelina pulled Shelagh aside into Sister Julienne’s office where they would not be disturbed, Timothy happily chatting away to the nurses and Sister Winifred.  
‘Shelagh, I would like to apologise for my behaviour towards you the past week. I must admit I am still coming to terms with you leaving us, I cannot pretend to fully understand leaving the order for love but seeing you with Timothy I can see that you’ve made the right choice. That you truly are following what path God wants for you. Who am I to question Him?’  
‘Thank you Sister. That means more than you can know. I’m sorry if my decision hurt you but I truly have never been happier, well, on the most part,’ Shelagh said, tears suddenly pooling in her eyes.  
‘Hmm?’ Shelagh considered the nun, behind the tough exterior lay a woman Shelagh knew deeply cared for her, someone who would always be there for her in hard times. The woman who would give her the hard facts if necessary and not treat her like fragile china. As much as She adored Sister Julienne as her mother Sister Evangelina had her own unique charm and wisdom. The nun just needed to know what the problem was. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Shelagh began to speak.  
‘I uh... I thought I was pregnant about a month ago. I wasn’t. I could just tell somehow that something was wrong, I had not had my cycle for many months and ever since entering the sanatorium they had been erratic so Patrick arranged for a specialist to see me. I had an operation on Harley Street. It turns out the TB wasn’t just in my lungs. There is scar tissue throughout my pelvic region.’ Shelagh’s voice faltered, tears streaking down her face.  
‘Oh Shelagh.’ Sister Evangelina’s heart broke as the full ramifications of the diagnosis hit her. Just like Shelagh the previous month and Sister Julienne the previous week she did not need the ramifications to be explained to her, similarly cursed with an in depth medical knowledge of fertility and gynaecology.  
‘I am still coming to terms with the loss of a dream I didn’t know I wanted so desperately,’ Shelagh sobbed as Sister Evangelina pulled the tiny woman into her arms. She held the shaking woman close and stroked her hair in an act so tender it surprised the nun herself.  
‘I’m sorry Shelagh. We must trust to Him that he has a plan.’  
‘I know, but it’s so hard. I can’t help but think that He is punishing me. If I had never left the order I would never have known.’  
‘And you would be miserable. I see that now, you are so much happier than you had become in your last year with us or even before then. You wouldn’t have your husband or your son if you hadn’t left.’ The nun reminded her.   
‘But I wouldn’t feel like there’s a chasm inside me. I ache for a child Sister, even before I joined the Order I dreamt of having my own and after I dared to allow myself to think of being with Patrick I-….’ She broke off, unable to continue with the sentence. I love Timothy as if he were my own flesh and blood, honestly I could not possibly love him more than I do but to feel my child growing inside of me, to raise them into a fine young man or woman, to see their first step, to hear them say their first word, even the sleepless nights and nappy changes, I want it so badly Sister.’  
‘I cannot help you with the carrying of the child but have you thought about adoption? We see many babies put up for adoption, if you can love Timothy as your own then why not another? You would still get to experience all those things you yearn for. It would still be the child of you and Patrick, a child that came to you from your desire to have a child together.’ Shelagh looked up for the first time, startled by the uncommon use of her husband’s name from the usually formal and proper nun.  
‘I hadn’t thought of that.’ Shelagh admitted wiping tears from her face for the second time that day in that very room.  
‘I’m not saying you have to do anything right now but think about it at least. Talk to your husband about it. This could just be God directing you to the child he wants you to have.’  
‘You’re right. I will think about it…..Thank you Sister.’  
‘You’re welcome. Now let’s go help with the tidying before we get accused of not pulling our weights.’  
‘Right, yes. Of course.’ They turned to exit the room but, in a moment of impulsiveness, Shelagh grabbed Sister Evangelina’s hands and pulled the nun in a fierce hug.  
‘Come now Shelagh, let us not get sentimental.’ She harrumphed though they both felt the quick squeeze Shelagh received.  
‘Sorry.’ Shelagh pulled away  
‘No problem my dear. If uh...if you won’t to talk again...you...uh...know where I am.’  
‘Thank you.’ Shelagh nodded and left to wash her face.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
'Come on Timothy. It's time we were getting home.'  
'Coming Mum.’ They walked out into the dwindling sunlight. ‘Are you alright? You looked like you’d been crying after you and Sister Evangelina disappeared.’  
‘I was telling her about my diagnosis. She helped me.’  
‘I’m glad. I wish I could help you.’ He admitted going red in the face at such overt affection.  
‘You do help, just by being you. You bring such joy to my life. You do know that my desire for a baby doesn’t mean I don’t love you completely. That you are any less my son?’  
‘I know Mum.’  
‘Come on Son. Let’s go make sure your father doesn't starve when he gets home.’ Shelagh and Timothy walked off together, mother and son, ready to face whatever life threw at them as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the adoption talk go with Patrick after Shelagh's talk with Sister Evangelina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for a second part but I did it anyway.
> 
> Some dialogue lovingly borrowed from series 3 episodes 5 and 6

‘I did it!’ Timothy said as he was swept into a hug from both parents.  
‘Well done son.’ Patrick beamed as he embraced the two people most precious to him. Seeing the two of them together, Shelagh silently guiding and supporting Timothy as he took his first brace free legs had been nothing short of blissful. He had been slightly worried about the relationship the two of them shared, they had been such good friends before Shelagh had left the Order but the two of them had struggled somewhat alter their dynamic to that of a step-parent and child. Timothy’s illness, terrible as it had been for them all, had helped that somewhat but Shelagh never quite seemed to fully accept or feel completely comfortable being Timothy’s step-mother. It was if she was trying to be a model mother whilst still holding something back. However in this very moment he could feel that worry disappear into thin air.  
‘Thank you for coming with me Mum.’ Timothy said as they pulled back, he being supported by his father.  
‘I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I love you son.’  
‘Love you too.’ He admitted quietly, fearful that someone nearby might hear them. Shelagh wandered back and picked up the discarded walking sticks before bringing them back to Timothy. It was then that she noticed Patrick’s face, a sort of stunned awe/ extreme happiness was creeping across it.  
‘Patrick? Are you okay?’ She frowned.  
‘Timothy, you called Shelagh Mum?’ He grinned. The pair nodded, smiling. ‘Since when have you been doing that?’  
‘Since a few hours ago. We had a bit of a heart to heart and discovered it was something that we both wanted. It’s okay?’ She asked nervously, she did not want Patrick to feel like she was trying to replace Marie.  
‘It’s great.’  
‘Excuse me, could you possibly move off of the strip please Turners?’ The nurse called from the starting point.  
‘Of course. Sorry.’ Shelagh said giggling slightly. ‘Come on Turners. How about we celebrate Timothy being so marvellous with some tea? What do you want Tim? Don’t forget you’re going round to Jack’s house tonight and will probably have some kind of supper there.’ She asked as they hobbled over to the side together.  
‘Can we get Fish and Chips?’ Timothy asked grinning.  
‘That sounds perfect.’

Several hours later Patrick sat reading in bed as he waited for Shelagh to finish in the bathroom. Ever since their second night together (for they were rather preoccupied on the first) they had made sure that, emergencies aside, they would always make time to talk to each other about the others day, even if they had spent it together. Often they spoke about their pasts, they were constantly discovering something new about their love and it delighted them to know that each morning when they awoke they would know each other a little more than they had the previous morning. There wasn’t a rush to learn, they had the rest of their lives together for that. As Shelagh walked back into the room Patrick was struck once more by how lucky he was to have been granted such a beautiful wife. He had been an atheist for as long as he could remember but seeing Shelagh, his WIFE, something he still marvelled over, standing there in his pyjama top that swamped her petite frame and with his incredible son, recovered from polio and taking his first steps once more, asleep at Jacks but usually just down the hall, he was consumed by a serene calm, he had been blessed and it did not seem to much of a stretch to imagine his wife’s saviour as smiling down on him.  
‘What are you thinking about?’ His angel asked slipping into bed next to him and snuggling against his shoulder.  
‘You. Timothy. God.’  
‘God?’ She looked up at him.  
‘I’m so lucky to have you and Tim; you’re both healthy and love me. It seems a miracle; sometimes I awake and think I’m alone again. That you’re still Sister Bernadette, in the sanatorium and I have dreamt these past months. Never in my wildest dreams, and there were a lot of dreams no matter how hard I fought them, did I ever imagine that I would be this blessed. Me, an aging, greying, overworked Doctor and you the beautiful, intelligent, kind, funny, talented, sexy, wondrous angel who loves me and my son. It seems inconceivable. I’ve opened my mind to the idea that He has granted me this life. It seems the only logical explanation.’ He said wrapping is arm around her as she snuggled further into him and began kissing his neck.  
‘I’m glad that you’ve opened yourself to Him. You mustn’t sell yourself short though my love. You are handsome, and clever, and passionate, both at work and in bed,’ she grinned ‘and you’re an incredible father and you care for everyone in the community. Quite simply my dear husband you are rather wonderful.’  
‘I love you so much.’ He sighed happily kissing her and pulling her into his lap. ‘I don’t tell you enough that I adore you.’  
‘You do, you absolutely do. And even if you didn’t you’d make up for it in your actions. I haven’t doubted our love since we stood in the mist that day and discussed certainties.’ She smiled as she lay against his chest. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s embrace. Suddenly she giggled.  
‘What’s so funny Miss Chuckles?’  
‘That’s Mrs Chuckles to you.’ She held up her ring finger. ‘When I woke up this morning I was Shelagh, now I’m Mum.’ She said, awed.  
‘The role you were born to play. You truly are the best mother I could ever wish for Timothy. I’m so glad you two are as close as you are, that you love each other so much.’ He said relieved, how different things could have been. He had heard horror stories, heck he’d seen and been caught in the midst of patients living those horror stories.  
‘I couldn’t love him more if I had given birth to him. I do not wish to step on Marie’s toes but Timothy is my son. Our son. The son of all 3 of us.’ She said nervously.  
‘Yes. You are as much his mother as she is. Timothy and I agree on that.’ Patrick assured her.  
‘Thank you. Patrick, I was talking to Sister Evangelina earlier-‘  
‘Has she been giving you grief again? I understand that this all came out of blue for her and that you’re precious to all those around you but she’s had 9 months to get used to it since we got together. She even cried at the wedding because she was happy. I’ve got half a mind to storm over to Nonnatus House right now and give her a piece of my mind.’  
‘No dear. Thank you for the compliment and being so protective of me but she wasn’t, well she did but that wasn’t what I was talking about. And she apologised for all that anyway. No we were talking about my infertility and she had an idea. It’s fine if you don’t think you could do it, if it’s asking too much, it’s probably a silly idea, in fact I’m sure it is, it’s just that I do so want a baby.’ She rambled looking down into her lap and fiddling with the hem of her makeshift nightie.  
‘Calm down love. What was her idea?’ Patrick asked frowning as Shelagh got up and started pacing.  
‘Adoption. We could adopt a child. I’ll still not be able to carry and birth it but it would still be our child. A child we get because of our love and our shared desire for a child. I’d, we’d still get to have the sleepless nights and 3am feedings, the first words, the first steps, help them become an amazing person. All the stuff I’ll never be able to have with Timothy. Not matter how much he is my son there’s no point ignoring the fact that I missed out on a lot with him. The not giving birth thing doesn’t matter me too much. I don’t believe I’d have to carry a child inside of me for it to feel like ours. If I felt that it would mean that loving Timothy has taught me nothing. What do you think? If you’re not okay with it that’s fine, I’ll never speak of it again.’ She said, eyes filled with panic. What if Patrick didn’t want to adopt? What if he thought her selfish and hated her for not being Tim’s biological mother? She dared a glance at him and tore herself away at the dark look on his face. Instinctively she began praying. Praying for her having not just ruined her marriage, for Patrick to say yes, for Timothy to be okay with this. Timothy! What if he felt like he was being replaced? Or that he wasn’t good enough for her?!  
‘Shelagh. Sweetheart stop pacing. Sit down.’ She did but on the edge facing away from him. He got up at sat beside her. ‘Darling, why are you so worried?’ He asked taking her hand.  
‘Because I might have hurt you by asking. I might have ruined my marriage.’ She said, barely audible as her voice caught on a lump in her throat. To her astonishment Patrick started laughing, she turned to face away from him so he moved to crouch before her.  
‘Shelagh. I know how much you want a baby, and I think you know how much I’d like one too. There is nothing I’d like better than to have a child with you. I think it’s a wonderful idea. We know better than most people about unwanted babies. If you want to adopt then we can look into adopting.’  
‘Really?’ She said, lifting her eyes to look him straight in his.  
Of course. I know as little about this from a parent’s perspective as you do. But we can work it out, together. First time for both of us! However I think we should sleep on it. This is a big thing to rush into. Don’t want to be making any rash decisions.’  
‘Right. But Patrick...’  
‘Yes my darling?’ He said standing up and pulling her up too.  
‘I couldn’t be more certain.’  
‘And I am completely certain.’ He grinned pulling her into a tight embrace; he kissed the top of her head. ‘Oh Mrs Turner how I love you. My beloved wife, mother to my son and hopefully one day soon mother to our child. Right now though I want to ravish you.’ He grinned lecherously at her and was delighted to see the flare in her eye that signalled the arrive of his bold Shelagh.  
‘I don’t know Dr. Turner. I quite feel like ravishing _you_ tonight.’ She pushed him back onto the bed with a shove and crawled up the bed to cover his body with hers.

‘Good morning my lovely wife.’  
‘Good morning my darling husband. Sleep well?’ She asked turning her head to kiss the pulse point of his throat. It never ceased to thrill her to feel his very life force beat beneath her lips, especially when it so obviously sped up during their love making.  
‘I always sleep well when you are in my arms.’  
‘As do I when I’m in them.’  
‘Last night was incredible.’ He grinned  
‘Mmmm. Indeed it was. I think bold Shelagh will be making a reappearance very soon.’  
'I look forward to it. You are so very beautiful but there's something about you towering over me, clear in your intent, eyes glinting with mischief and lust that makes you even more irresistible.'  
'I could tell. I had to remind you 4 times not to touch but what did you do? You touched!'  
'I cannot help but touch you. I'm drawn to you like a magnet. Though I very much enjoyed the punishment. I wonder what the Nonnatuns would say if they knew you had me tied to the headboard and begging for mercy last night. Oh if they only knew just how talented your mouth really is.'  
'I think they'd be half shocked and, I hope, half not wanting to think about it. And I hope somewhat impressed.' Shelagh smirked proudly. 'I was very impressed myself, who knew you could make such noises.'  
'Only you my love.’  
‘It'll be our secret. How’re your wrists?’ She frowned. He held them out and she took them into her hands before leaning down and tenderly kissing the faint red marks bisecting them. ‘There, all better.’ She smiled moving her lips down to caress his knuckles. They continued snuggling for a few minutes before Patrick notices the time.  
‘Urgh, it's time to get up, wait you woke up late today! So late that if we’re not careful you’ll have to explain to Sister Evangelina why you’ve picked up your husband’s bad habits'  
'Eh, I had a busy night. And I’d secretly love to see Sister Evangelina and Trixie’s face if I told them that' She yawned, stretching out contentedly. 'Unfortunately that means I haven't made your breakfast.'  
'I'm sure we can manage to make bacon and eggs in the sufficient time period.'  
'Oh can WE? I'm not sure I trust you in my kitchen. And we'll be late at this rate.' She frowned though she made no effort to leave.  
'I'd be happy to do it. Get changed whilst I try not to burn the house down.'  
'You inspire such confidence in me.' She said dryly earning a laugh from her man.

'See. We made it here on time and with a fully edible cooked breakfast in our stomachs. Now what do you say? Just 3 little words.' He grinned as he pulled up outside the front door of Nonnatus House  
'I love you?'  
'One word was right there. And I love you too.'  
'I hate bananas? You hate oranges? We love bacon and eggs. You are wonderful.'  
'Closer.' He laughed as she sighed dramatically  
'You were right.'  
'That's my girl.' He laughed leaning across the gear stick and pulling him to her. He kissed her delicately and was surprised when she immediately deepened it. Usually they were very tactile in public, especially if there was a strong chance of one of the nuns seeing them. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth he responded to her kiss with equal vigour and pulled her closer still as she wrapped an arm around his neck and began playing with the hairs at the back of his head. It had been a great delight to her to discover how sensitive he was there and how more responsive he became when she fiddled with it. They sat there for a couple of minutes, totally absorbed in each other until they were interrupted by a knocking on the windscreen. They broke apart to see a very amused Trixie grinning at them with a mildly frowning Sister Evangelina and giggling pair of Cynthia and Sister Winifred standby behind her.  
'Whoops.' Shelagh giggled. 'Busted.' She slid back fully into her chair and gathered her belongings. 'I'll see you at the clinic later darling. And we need to talk about you know what later. Not that we did a lot if sleeping on it last night' She leant back over and pecked him on the lips.  
'See you sweetheart.' She got out and watched him pull away. Beaming she turned and was immediately ambushed by Trixie who, Shelagh was amused to notice, looked even more like the bush baby she and Tim had seen at the zoo last week, than normal.  
'You two are so cute.' Trixie squealed, bouncing up and down and hugging an amused Shelagh.  
'Yes yes alright. Get on with your work ladies.' Sister Evangelina huffed  
'Sorry sister.' They chimed together walking in as Trixie continued to babble at a chuckling Shelagh.

Shelagh looked up at a tap at her door  
'Enter. Sister Evangelina! What can I help you with? Has another pie gone missing?' She laughed as the nun rolled her eyes.  
'I actually came to see if you were okay and had spoken to Dr-to Patrick about what we discussed?'  
'Sorry. Yes I did. He was very much for the idea but we decided to sleep on it and talk it through later when we're not so emotional-I uh, got quite worked up. It's such a massive decision that we don't want to rush into it. However I think, if Timmy agrees, it's a strong possibility that we will apply.'  
'Good. This heartbreak may be God's way of guiding you to the child that needs you.'  
'Indeed. Sister-thank you, for helping me to see that way forwards, for helping me even though I'm sure the whole thing makes you somewhat uncomfortable.'  
'You were and are my sister; I would be more uncomfortable watching you in pain. Now have you finished the new rota?' Sister Evangelina cleared her throat loudly, Shelagh smirking at the abrupt and obvious change of subject  
'Yes I have. I’ve made it so Trixie can get those days off that she’s been in need of, poor girl looks like she’s going to fall asleep standing up, and I’ve placed Nurse Mount with you for a few days so settle her in. Give her the best to make her the best and all.’ Shelagh grinned as the Sister rolled her eyes at such saccharin praise.  
‘Yes, well, good work Mrs Turner.’  
‘Shelagh! Please!’ She sighed.  
‘Good work Shelagh.’ With which Sister Evangelina walked out grumbling about Dr Turner’s effect on her previously timid Sister leaving a bemused Shelagh grinning to herself as she remembered how not timid she was last night, careful to not to flush from arousal at the thoughts..

‘Hello Mrs Turner.’ A voice crooned by her ear as Patrick materialised behind her. It was 20 minutes before clinic was due to begin and Patrick had turned up early to surprise his wife.  
'Oh, hello darling. What are you doing here so early? I didn't know you even knew how to be.' Shelagh laughed leaning back into his embrace as he should his arms around her waist.  
'Very funny. The surgery was quiet and nobody was due to give birth so I thought I'd surprise you.’  
'Well mark me down as surprised.' She laughed  
'Yes! Did you get much giggling from Trixie about our car display?'  
'Of course, this is Trixie we're taking about. And of course Sister Evangelina rolled her eyes many a time.'  
'I'd expect nothing less from her.' He grinned  
'They're just happy we're happy.' She span in his arms. ‘And I am. So very happy with you.' She leant up and kissed him.  
'Shelagh we're at work. The nuns and nurses are only in the kitchen.' Patrick laughed, shocked at his wife's public show of affection. He had lost count of the number of times she had delighted him with shock in the past 24 hours.  
'Clinic hasn't started yet. And they're our friends. They've seen us kiss before, at the wedding and this morning. I've spent too long hiding from them and fighting just how much I love you. Do you have any idea how surreal it was for me today remembering last night. I was having rather filthy thoughts in a convent. The same convent that houses the order I used to live in. Being interrupted by my former sisters.' She admitted  
'That must have been very strange. Though I'd love to hear some of these thoughts.'  
'Later.' She promised  
'Hey lovebirds. Would either of you like a cup of tea?'  
'Yes please.' They broke apart reluctantly and walked to the kitchen.

‘So we’re going to do this? We’re going to apply to adopt a child?’ Shelagh grinned as she curled up in his arms. They had spoken to Timothy earlier in the day about the possibility of him getting a little brother or sister. They had agreed earlier to let Timothy be the deciding factor-a new baby wouldn’t just affect the two of them but their precious son too. It had never occurred to them to ask him when they had been trying to conceive, a try they did, many many times a night to their delight. That had been somewhat more intimate and personal a subject but now they were making an active decision outside of the bedroom and it seemed only right to let the hopefully big brother-to-be have his opinion heard. They had sat him down and carefully explained to him their wish and made sure to let him know that this is no way diminished their love for him. After a few moments quiet contemplation and questions-where would the baby sleep, how would his pocket money be affected and could the sibling replace his role at the choir so he could re-join his friends in playing cricket-Timothy had flung himself into his parents arms and told them how much he wanted it too. He had always wanted a younger sibling and he knew how much his parents wanted it too. They had had to gently remind him that this did not mean they would be accepted, just that they were going to try. Timothy had not stopped talking about the subject and asking questions until he had gone to bed and left his parents to admire the quietness of the house once more. They were now reclined on the sofa and celebrating this next step in their lives together by continuing a bottle of whiskey a very grateful patient had gifted him the previous month. It had delighted him less than a month into their marriage to see his wife throw back the scotch like it was lemonade, with each passing moment he fell more and more in love with his beautiful, multi-faceted, constantly-revealing-yet-another-side-of-herself wife. It transpired that Shelagh was not the innocent young woman back in Scotland that he has assumed from his knowing her this past decade. He grinned.  
‘It looks that way my love. I just hope we are accepted.’  
‘A GP and a retired midwife? We’re hardly bottom of the barrel Patrick. I don’t want to get my hopes up and yet I cannot help it.’  
‘I know how you feel. We’ve been given another chance at parenthood; surely God would not be so cruel as to take this away from us too.’  
‘Whatever happens will be His Will.’ Shelagh said ‘Even if we don’t like it. Besides, we’ll still have that incredible son of ours upstairs.’  
‘To our son and any future children we may be blessed with.’ He clinked his glass against hers and they drank.  
‘I love you Father of my child.’  
‘And I love you Mother of my children.’ He stood and held out his hand ‘Come, I want to show you how much I adore you,’  
‘I already know, but I shall take you up on that invitation.’ She giggled.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sister Evangelina might seem OOC but I believe she genuinely cares for Shelagh.
> 
> Also I appreciate Sister Evangelina might seem like an unconventional sounding board but I've always seen their relationship as slightly Aunt/niece.


End file.
